


Of Pirates and Men

by Bookdove



Series: Of Pirates and Men [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Distress, F/M, Falling off the ship, Hinting at a backstory, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ransom (mention), Sea sick, Ship terminology, Vomiting, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdove/pseuds/Bookdove
Summary: Diana is on her way to meet her fiancé, but her ship is waylaid by a band of pirates.





	1. Chapter 1

As Charlotte was pulled from my arms, she began screaming again, mostly wordless cries, but I could hear my name interspersed with cries for God to save her.

  
“Charlotte!” I yelled, grabbing her attention. “Look at me.” I commanded as I saw the crew member raise his gun and take aim. “Look at me.” I repeated, “It will be alright. You’ll see your Jacob soon,” I tried to smile. Force my face into something pleasant.

  
The gun went off. I flinched, closing my eyes, turning away as much as the hands holding my arms would let me. When had that happened?

  
“Unhand me you half-faced barnacle!” As I broke free of the hands, I realized how accurate my words had been. Half of the man’s face seemed to be a mash of scars. Thankfully he was wearing an eyepatch. Part of my mind realized what I had said, and began preparing an apology. The other part wanted to rip the other half of his face off. That part surprised me to the point where I only spluttered at a loss for words, as the crew around me had a mixture of reactions. Some laughing, others waiting for the blow that would surely send me flying. I straightened, but dropped my chin. Waiting.

  
“Hold!” A deep voice interrupted, interrupted something. I glanced up to where the voice emanated from. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the predicted hand lower. I again considered apologising. Then, realising I was the one who should be receiving the apology, my temper got the better of me.

  
“Why?” I demanded of the man who interrupted. “Why did you do that? What did Charlotte do to you to deserve that fate?” I added as an afterthought, not wanting to be struck. Thankfully when I turned back to Charlotte the two crew members who had been given that assignment were sliding her wrapped body overboard. Almost respectfully, I noticed. I dismissed the thought almost immediately as silly. The splash of Charlotte’s body spurring any guilt he might have that much more. Seeing as he was a pirate I doubted it.

  
I turned back towards the stern, back to the man, still unable to take him in as the treacherous sun was still in my eyes.

\---

“Ship off the port bow!"

The cry of a ship on the horizon had been called just before sunrise, when the light could still play tricks on the eyes. That was how the ship had gotten so close.

I had decided to take a walk on the deck as I still hadn’t gotten my sea legs yet.

  
I changed the direction of my wanderings to the left after orienting myself. Looking more at the horizon I watched the sunrise that framed the now visible ship beautifully. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying my last moments of freedom before Charlotte would rise, and immediately panic at my absence.

  
“My lady!” I smiled faintly as I heard Charlotte.

  
“I’m here,” I called back before she could disturb the crew on watch anymore than she had.

  
She had horror in her voice as she took in my appearance. My night clothes, and a dressing gown. “What are you wearing! You’ll catch your death! Come back down and I’ll get you something appropriate.”

  
I smiled, fully this time, pleased that she finally felt comfortable enough to give me orders. When she had come to us, she was very uncomfortable with the amount of familiarity I insisted on. I still didn’t feel comfortable giving her orders. Or anyone for that matter.

  
“Of course, Charlotte, I’m coming.” I took one last glance at the sunrise, and was surprised at how close the other ship had gotten in that short amount of time. I pushed it out of my mind, knowing I didn’t know enough about ships to know if that was normal or not.

  
The thought nagged at me as I felt the wind gust. The ship was sailing that fast into the wind?

  
It was pushed out of my mind as I half listened to Charlotte berating me again for my lack of dress.

 

When we reached my quarters, I faintly heard the door close behind me, so lost in thought I was, barely registering Charlotte gently undressing me.

  
“How much of a blessing would it be if that ship on the horizon was a pirate ship?” I asked suddenly.

  
“I imagine it would depend on who you were, what you were going to, and what kind of pirates they were, my lady,” Charlotte covered her surprise well. “I know I shouldn’t enjoy being captured by pirates.” She continued, “though it doesn’t do well to dwell on such things my lady. Don’t tempt God. I’m not all that interested in being tested again. Not this recently after Jacob-” She stopped talking suddenly, and I turned, opening my arms for a hug.

  
“I won’t let anyone else die, Charlotte. Not if I have any say.” I promised, stroking her hair.

\---

Charlotte flinched in my arms as the shot rang out, and the cries of our former crew member were silenced. I quieted her as I looked around for anyone that looked like he was in charge. My mind worked frantically: if I found the pirate captain, I could convince him to ransom me. My papers were still accessible on the ship my father had chartered for me. Not for long though, I realized as there was a loud gurgle from The Iris and the rate she was sinking at accelerated quickly. Well, even if I couldn’t show my papers I had Charlotte and the Captain to vouch for me.

  
I glanced around again, hoping for another idea. As the pirate crew moved about I noticed several crew members tearing through quite a bit of my luggage. Well, if I couldn’t prove who I was, I could at least prove I had value to someone. The quality of the clothes would do that, if not the sheer amount of luggage.

  
There was a quiet moment as two crew members wrapped the body in a cloth, tied a length of cord neatly and efficiently, and slid it overboard. They had done this for all of the bodies, and it confused me. This wasn’t normal pirate behavior was it? Wasn’t walking the plank more practical? The thought was interrupted as our first-mate was brought shouting and struggling into the clear space mid-ship. I was starting to see a pattern: those who were buckling under the pressure, and that spurred my need to keep Charlotte calm that much more.

\---

As the man drew closer, walking down the steps to come to the main deck where everyone was milling. I had to resist the urge to back away, the man was so intimidating. The pirate crew seemed to respect him, and cleared a path to me. I didn’t consider thanking them. Standing at least a head taller than me, with dirty blonde hair that seemed to be tied at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t have been the captain, he wasn’t dressed like someone who should have been able to command as much attention, and almost respect, from the motley crew. His shirt seemed to have once been a cream color, but was in need of a cleaning. His trousers weren’t much better, I couldn’t tell what color they had been originally. Maybe a brown. His boots caught my attention though. Slightly past his knee, and a deep black, they were obviously well taken care of. Polished recently. I wondered at what his job was that he would have time to do that. He was in obvious need of a bath, I could see that from this distance. Though I noticed he seemed to be marginally cleaner than the rest of the crew.

  
I didn’t have time to wonder at that before he was upon me. Leaning into my space as if he was challenging me to wonder aloud at his actions again.

  
“Believe me,” he said emotionless, when I didn’t say anything. “I showed your Charlotte more mercy than you will be shown.”

  
“You can’t do anything to me,” I scoffed. “I’m the daughter of the Earl of Devereux, on my way to meet my fiancé the Duke of Fleischer.”

“Oh my, whatever shall we do? Gents, it seems we are graced with the presence of an Earl’s daughter and a Duke’s fiancée!” He replied, he and the crew laughing at my feeble attempt at intimidation. “I assume they’ll have you ransomed within the week, hum?”

  
“I- yes, and-”

  
“And,” he glanced me up and down, “based on your clothes, amount isn’t a problem?”

  
I had lost the higher ground. I later realized I never had the higher ground.

  
My father was having me married off to pay off old debts the family had with the Duke.

  
“I’m not all that familiar with the gentry, you’ll have to tell me more about your Duke and Earl to intimidate me, darling.”  
I broke eye contact with the pirate captain and saw the captain of The Iris trying to communicate something to me through his gag. The pirate captain saw the direction I was looking and pulled his pistol from his belt and without seeming to aim or even look behind him, shot The Iris’ captain in between the eyes.

  
“Now,” he said, unfazed and stepping closer into my space. “Tell me, how much can I expect out of your ransom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter, still artistically out of order. The anxiety attack is kind of hidden almost, uncommon symptoms mostly, but I put the warning in anyway.   
> Enjoy!

My mind whirled with everything that had happened in the past few hours. Had it really been that long? Just last night Charlotte was telling me about my fiancé. Trying to assuage my trepidations.   
I wasn’t stupid, I had heard the stories of the Duke. Obsessed with hunting, insatiable appetite, and not just for food. Rumored to have more than a couple of bastard children running around his land. I didn’t doubt any of it. Charlotte was a different story. She was either convinced that the Duke was a good man, or trying to convince me. It hadn’t worked, but now there was nowhere I’d rather be than meeting my new household. And future husband, I added after a moment.   
I turned quickly when the door creaked open. I guessed salt air would do that after a while. My breathing picked up as I saw the pirate captain step into the room, and quietly close the door behind him, completely ignoring me, as if he had forgotten I was here. I decided that was impossible almost immediately. He had me ordered here himself. My mind was throwing several different options of why he was here at me. I figured now was as good a time to start praying as any. I decided I wouldn’t ask him what he was doing, as I was a guest. I must have made a sound at that thought as he turned to me and acknowledged my presence in his quarters.   
I fisted my skirt in my hands as he walked towards me. Before he had taken three steps the ship lurched, and several things happened at once. He, of course, didn’t falter and continued on his path towards me. I, on the other hand, would have fallen had he not suddenly appeared next to me and then caught me. Curse my land legs.   
Once I had my feet under me I pushed away, not wanting to be near him for as long as possible.   
Had I not been watching him, I would never have noticed what seemed to be understanding flit across his face as he took a step backwards, placing his hands behind his back and almost seeming to snap to attention.   
“I never introduced myself. I’m Captain Michael Johnson of La Monada.” He paused, expecting me to reply with my own name. I states silent as my mind whirled. La Monada was Spanish. I hadn’t noticed any Spaniards on board, but then I had been preoccupied. 

\---

As the giant of a man stepped towards me my mind raced. I don’t know what I was thinking; I couldn’t really go anywhere, I was completely surrounded by pirates, and they were surrounded by water. The Iris was lost to view. That option was out anyway, I didn’t have a death wish. Yet.  
I decided my only option was to square my shoulders and step forward to meet this giant. I did not want him touching me if I could help it.   
He seemed surprised when I took that step, hesitating almost imperceptibly, but continuing forward. He seemed to understand what I was trying to communicate and stepped off to the side, gesturing for me to walk in front of him.   
I stepped gingerly forward, keeping my eyes on him, expecting jeers, or grabbing hands from the rest of the crew. But to my surprise they just parted, some casually watching, none of them leering, I noticed with surprise, others going back to work.   
My neck craned as I passed the giant. He was at least a head and a half taller than me. His eyes caught my attention, at first they were a light brown, almost golden, but as I continued on my path, they seemed to shift to something close to green.   
I realized I was staring and snapped my head forward to see where he was directing me. The captain's quarters I realized. I only noticed I had stopped moving when the brown-eyed giant passed me, looking down at me, expressionless. I squared my shoulders again and moved forward with purpose. Not looking back at anyone. 

\---

“I’d have thought that a future Duchess would know enough manners to know that when someone introduced themselves to her, it’s polite to reply with your own name.” He prompted me. Almost teasing. Trying to make me feel at ease maybe? Whatever he was trying to do it wasn’t going to work.   
“We’re underway to Morocco,” he continued, turning towards a desk when I said nothing.   
That made me pause. Morocco was known for its slave auctions. Did he plan on selling me there? Us, I realized was more appropriate, as most of The Iris’ crew was still alive. Probably in the brig at this point.   
“Slavery?” I spoke for the first time since I had revealed my relations. “Your plan is selling me-- us, into slavery?” I corrected myself quickly, hoping he didn’t notice my slip.  
“Oh, Heaven above, no, I plan on selling the crew. I would never dream of doing that to such a lovely young future Duchess.”  
“Don’t call me that.” I snapped.  
“What, future Duchess? Do you not like that little Countess? Why don’t you give me your name so I can call you that then?”  
I said nothing. He didn’t seem to mind as he continued, sitting at the desk and putting his feet on top of some papers.  
“Yes, we’re selling the crew, because we’ll get more payment from there, as opposed to a ransom from families that have nothing. Ships go down frequently, they’ll chalk it up to a storm or something. You on the other hand. A little Countess, on her way to becoming a Duchess. Well, I assume you have no skills other than needlework, so you’re worse than useless, unless you’re interested in becoming a doxy or something similar. You aren’t are you?” He asked suddenly. “No matter if you are, I’ll get more from your ransom than selling you,” he continued without pause. “So, with that information, I hope you realize that I have every intention of delivering you safely to your Duke.” My gaze dropped at that.   
“Oh, unless,” his legs dropping to the floor, and leaning forward. “You don’t want to be a Duchess, do you?” Was I really that transparent?  
“I have to.” I said simply.  
“Your father have debts to this Duke? Are you the payment? Or is it your dowery that we probably tossed overboard?” He asked, gently I realized with surprise, snapping my head up to meet his gaze.   
“I- I don’t-”   
“I’ll bet you don’t even know your fiancé do you?” He probed when I couldn’t finish what I didn’t know what I wanted to say.   
“No, and I don’t like what I’ve heard. But I have to or he’ll take-” I choked out before dissolving into tears, backing up to lean against the window sill behind me.   
The captain had stood up as I started crying, but was now hesitating. Unsure whether or not I wanted comfort. Instead he crossed the room and pulled aside a curtain revealing a small sleeping place.   
“You’ve had a long day. Get some rest. I’ll get you something to eat later.” He said gesturing to the large hammock.  
The door closed behind him, leaving me to my thoughts.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was pulled from sleep as my stomach churned. I flung the covers off of me, stumbling out of the cabin, to the side of the ship, leaning over the side, and emptying my stomach of its meager contents. As I heaved, I was aware of gentle hands pulling my hair back and and a soft, deep voice calming my shaking.   
When I realized it was the pirate captain I flailed, knocking his hands off of me, both of us taking steps backwards, away from each other and the gunwales.   
I looked around frantically, noticing the crew hurriedly going back to what they had been doing, before I had burst out of the captain’s quarters. My shoulders fell as I realized that it wasn’t a dream. I had been captured by pirates, and was going to be ransomed. But not before watching The Iris’ crew be auctioned off. Probably. I wasn’t clear on the timeline. I guessed it would depend on how much the Duke wanted a wife, and my father, his debts paid. If he had enough to pay the probably large ransom these pirates would demand, and have enough left over to replace my now lost dowery. My shoulders drooped further as I realized this, and I turned, walking back towards the captain’s quarters.   
I didn't get very far before I was stopped by a gentle voice, “I'll get you something to calm your stomach.” The captain said quietly.   
I paused, half turned, and nodded my thanks before continuing towards my destination. 

I was sitting in a chair I had pulled up to the large window at the back of the room, lost in thought when a quiet knock and the door creaking open drew me from my thoughts.   
The captain entered the room with a tray. I noticed a mismatched tea set that seemed to be all cracks. I vaguely wondered how everything was still water tight.   
“I had the cook make some ginger and lemon tea. We don’t have any bread, but we do have sea biscuits. I hope that’s alright with you, little Countess,” he explained.  
I nodded, and turned back to the window, paying more attention to the pirate than the view. After a brief pause he walked to the desk, setting the tray down. He paused again, evidently thinking over what to say. “I know today has been a long one, and I do truly hope you feel like yourself again, assuming that this isn’t you being yourself, but most people when they bring someone something, tend to expect, and get, gratitude.” His voice hardening as he continued.   
“Yes, well this is hardly a situation ‘most people’ find themselves in,” I replied coldly, standing to deliver my point. “‘Most people’ don’t get boarded by pirates, on their way to meet their fiancé. ‘Most people’ don’t end up ransomed to someone who they either never want to meet, or someone who they never want to see again. ‘Most people’ don’t have to leave their-” my voice cracked, “‘Most people’ don’t have to- have to-” I couldn’t continue, and started crying again.   
I felt large hands on my arms as I sunk to the ground, unable to stand anymore. Hands gently pulling me into a firm, and warm embrace. I knew it was the captain, but I was too overwhelmed with everything to protest. I was too tired to care the man who ruined what was left of my life was comforting me. I sobbed harder as I realized that it didn’t feel all that bad. It felt nice to be held like I was something fragile, and breakable, but with a firmness that had to have come from holding things down in storms.   
After several minutes, when my tears subsided, the captain gently stood me up and directed me to the hammock in the corner, and sat me down. He then walked to the desk with the tray of now cold food. My tears under control, I watched as he broke several pieces of what I assumed was sea biscuit into the tea. When he was satisfied he brought the tray over to me.   
“Well, it’s cold now, but it should still settle your stomach. Charlie, the cook, will kill me if I ask her to light the box again.” He explained, setting the tray on my lap, immediately backing up and giving me space.   
I looked at him as he mentioned the cook, “Her?”   
“Yeah. She’ll kill me if I tell her story without permission. To tell the truth I don’t even know it,” he said, in way of explanation. “In fact, she’d probably love to see another woman on board. If you don’t mind, of course. I’m sure she’d understand either way.”   
“That sounds nice,” I said, half smiling, hoping he’d see the apology. I always had a hard time saying those words. A habit my father tried very hard to break. Too prideful, not a good trait in a woman, let alone a wife, he’d tell me when he’d have too much to drink. Especially if he’d have too much to drink. I wondered if I’d have the same problem with the Duke. Or here, if I was staying here for any length of time. But he promised I’d come to no harm. Or that I’d be safe. I amended. I wondered how our definitions of harm and safety differed.   
He must have seen the change in me, as he repeated his words from earlier, “You won’t come to harm when you’re on my ship. Though, if we get caught in a storm and you leave this room, that’ll be your own fault.” He mused as he turned to leave. “Eat, or Charlie will come up here and force it down your throat. She’ll take insult if you don’t eat her food.” He glanced meaningfully at the tray in my lap, as he reached the door, opening it.   
The door closed behind him, and I turned to my biscuits and tea. Biscuit in tea, I amended, as I saw bits of what I hoped was bread in the tea. I sighed and picked up the wooden spoon to fish the chunks out. Out of curiosity I picked one up and sniffed it. Lemon and ginger, like the captain had said, and flour? I nibbled. Yes, I realized with surprise, he put chunks of flour in my tea. Wait, chunks? I shrugged, and put the rest of the piece in my mouth, chewed and found a hard center. Hardtack I realized, finally realizing what the rest of the block on the side of the tray was. I fished the rest of the hardtack out of the tea and ate those as I replaced them with chunks from the larger block I had to break with the spoon. I finished the tea, before the biscuit, and wrapped the rest in the paper it was sitting on.   
Thankfully the captain had been right, the tea had soothed my stomach. I wondered how often I could request that, without coming across as demanding as I stood to replace the tray back on the desk. 

\---

As it was that had been the last of the fresh water on board. Apparently the main reason The Iris had been targeted was for water and fresh fruit. As we were a merchant ship there wasn’t much of that to be had. The officers of the crew, myself, and Charlotte had all been given fairly good pairings of low quality wines with our meals. I had guessed it was all my father could afford.   
I found out we didn’t have water the hard way.   
The day started normally enough I assumed. The captain brought in the cracked tea set with a fried sea biscuit, with a hunk of cheese, and some sort of alcohol. The captain had called it bumboe when he had first brought it in. The mid-day meal was much the same, two slices of cured ham, heavily salted and spiced, and another fried sea biscuit. And of course the bumboe.   
That was when we sailed into rougher seas.   
The captain had told me that rougher seas was a possibility sometime that day, but I thought nothing of it as I thought I had gotten my sea legs. 

As I sat at the desk, finishing my biscuit soaked in bumboe, the ship lurched, spilling the bumboe, and my stomach rebelled.   
I stumbled to my feet, and out the door, moving as quickly as I could to the side of the ship. I leaned over, emptying my stomach, dimly aware of voices shouting. My stomach eased it’s churning and I turned looking for the source of the comotion. Nothing caught my eye and my stomach lurched with the ship.  
I turned back and hurled over the side.   
That’s when everything went wrong.   
The ship heeved further than I expected, and I lost my balance, falling over the gunwale into the cold water below.   
The fall was shorter than I expected, and I came up spluttering only to hear the shouts of “Man overboard!”  
A voice rose above the others, commanding everyone’s attention, “Get a rope in the water, now!”   
A splash nearby, but I was more concerned about the fact that my dress was hindering my ability to swim.  
Arms came around my waist from behind and I flailed harder.   
“Easy. Easy! It’s just me! Relax, I got you.” I recognized the captain’s voice, and realized he was the one that ordered the rope in the water. I relaxed in his hold, “Here, kick your feet, we gotta get closer to La Monada.”  
I nodded, still coughing as he angled us towards the ship.  
Once we got there he had me hold onto the barnacles that littered the ship’s sides. I rested my head on the planks and tried to catch my breath, the cold water lapping at my shoulders.   
I could feel his glances towards me as he fiddled with the rope that had been tossed to us. He seemed to reach a decision, and bobbed towards me slowly, rope looped in his hands. “I need to put this around you, can you put an arm up?”   
I nodded and moved my head from against the ship, and lifted an arm. He gently placed a couple of coils over me, and had me switch arms, settling the rope loosely around my waist.  
“I need to put one of these down by your knees, may I?”   
I closed my eyes and gave him a small nod.   
I felt the water more than I did him as he positioned the ropes to his liking, one loop just under my arms, and the other settled behind my knees.   
“Take up the slack,” he called up to the ship, and I felt the rope begin to bring my knees level with my shoulders.   
He stayed with me, continuously checking the ropes, making sure they stayed where he wanted them.   
“Hold there,” the rope stopped it’s slow movement. I was still mostly underwater, but with most of my weight supported by the ropes under my shoulders and knees. “Is that comfortable?” I nodded quickly, wanting this over as soon as possible. He shifted the ropes one last time, bringing me slightly more upright. “Alright, hold onto these ropes here, and we’ll get you out of the water.” He tapped the loop around my shoulders, and I did as he asked.   
“Bring her up.” The rope began moving again. I kept my eyes on the captain as I emerged from the water. Water dripping on his upturned face as he kept his own eyes on me.   
I was grateful when I came level with the top of the gunwales and I had to focus on standing on my own feet.   
Someone stepped behind me and held me up as they lowered the rope again, bringing my feet back to the deck.   
I let the rope drop to the boards as someone else wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.   
I hadn’t realized I was shivering until then.   
Ropes creaked and the captain came into view, also dripping wet. Instead of wrapping the rope around himself like he had me, he simply put a foot in a loop on the rope, and stood as the crew brought him up.   
His eyes met mine, and I dropped my gaze as his eyes seemed to bore into me.   
Out of the corner of my eye I saw him wave off the proffered blanket.   
I turned quickly towards the cabin, eyes still cast downward.   
“Get her back underway, I need to change.” I heard the captain begin to follow me.   
I took a deep breath as I reached the door, creaking it open and stepping across the threshold quickly, and going to the hammock and pulling the curtain closed.  
I heard the door creak, and the latch close gently. There was a pause and I debated opening the curtain, when I heard soft footsteps and the trunk opening. Fabric rustling, and wet clothes dropping to the floor.   
My breathing picked up and I closed my eyes, focusing on the dripping of my own clothes.   
I jumped when I heard the captain speak, “There’s some dry clothes over here that should fit you. We obviously don’t have any skirts so I’ll knock first if I need to come in here. I don’t think I’ll need to, but…” He trailed off as I opened the curtain and stepped out.   
“Why?” I pulled the blanket tighter around me. “Why did- why did you rescue me? I’m just a hassle. Why would you go to the trouble of rescuing me? It would have been a lot easier for everyone if you had just let me drown.”   
“Get dry, you’ll catch your death otherwise. Especially in this weather.” He gave me a small smile nodding past me to the window, and left me alone.   
I turned towards the window as he left, noticing for the first time the overcast sky. I shuddered to think about a storm on the sea. They were bad enough on the coast, what would they be like on a ship?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started out as a fanfic for a fandom when I started it (if you look, you can probably figure out which one), but changed the names when I wanted a friend's opinion who doesn't like the show it was based off of. I then fell in love with the new characters and they took on a life of their own, and I guess the rest is history.
> 
> I do have a couple more chapters written, but haven't been writing in order, kind of bouncing around as inspiration strikes, so don't expect regular postings once I post all of my written chapters.
> 
> If you have any questions about the ship terminology, let me know. I know a surprising amount for someone who gets motion sick just looking at a boat :)  
> On that note, if you feel a specific term was incorrect, let me know (politely), and I'll explain why I used that specific term or word. Maybe even change it if I like that one better.


End file.
